


Dark

by The_Lich_Queen



Series: 100 Themes Challenge -V1- [4]
Category: Undertale
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-21
Updated: 2020-05-21
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:15:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24302737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Lich_Queen/pseuds/The_Lich_Queen
Summary: The underground is a dark place...
Series: 100 Themes Challenge -V1- [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1754452
Kudos: 11





	Dark

_hopelessness_

The newly trapped monsters try to stay within the limited light. Fearful of going further into the depths of the cone mountain, further into the underground darkness.

_desperation_

In the distance an eerie glow of the semi-active volcano moves, causes more fears to surface.

_distress_

The stronger monsters pour their whole souls into breaking this strangely cast seal. The barrier seemed to keep only monsters and any creatures classed as such inside, while humans and animals with human-like souls, could come and go freely.

_anguish_

This was evidenced by birds, mountain goats, and dogs coming in and out.

_unhappiness_

The ' monster dungeon' as humans label monsters homes and kingdoms, belonged to imps. The inhabitants were all wiped out to force other monsters of all different kinds in; it took many bands, guilds, and armies of human kingdoms working as one, to get them to flee to this certain mountain.

_misery_

Now, these ones were in the dark, with some monster kinds they did not even know existed.

_depression_

Their only hope to break the seal... no mon knew how to do this... all hope seemed lost.

_**dark** _


End file.
